


Just a Minute

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, Ian isn't helping, Luke's a procrastinator, M/M, Televoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Luke's trying to finish an essay in the library, so it's bad luck that Ian's there too and wants to watch some old tapes with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Tomate gave me a cute prompt for a fic (a little cuddling won't kill you, I promise), so I tried to write a quick, fluffy little Brutaltown thing! I hope you enjoy it~!

Luke found Ian in the library, to his shock and slight dread. He wasn’t entirely certain why Ian was in the library, but he could imagine his roommate might have passed the information along. Yeah, he was about ready to regret ever telling Wallid anything, because now was really not a good time. 

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see Ian, it was just, well, he actually really needed to work on the essay Shizuka had assigned last week because it was kind of due in two days and most everyone else had already finished it. But, alas, there Ian was, sitting at that old television, watching some old, grainy tape of a gameshow, looking somehow simultaneously enthralled and bored. And he really didn’t have an easy out here- Ian was sitting right there, and he definitely saw him. 

 

“Uh, hey,” Luke greeted awkwardly. 

 

Ian paused his tape and looked over at him with a lazy grin. He’d changed out of uniform for some reason, into a purple hoodie. “Hey, you. Come over here, I was hoping you’d show up.”

 

He scooted over, making room for him on the black couch in front of that weird tv. But, as nice as watching weird old recordings of gameshows sounded, there wasn’t exactly time for that. “Sorry, can’t.”

 

“Why not?”, Ian questioned, his expression suddenly dropping to a frown. “I mean, it’s still pretty early. I get you’re BS-ing that essay up, but, come on, there isn’t much of this one left, maybe you could at least stay until-”

 

“I- I’m actually busy, you know?”, Luke protested. “It’s not just the essay, there’s math stuff too and I’m trying to be responsible for once! Please let me be responsible.”

 

With a sigh, Ian turned to the television once more and hit play. It appeared some rather grainy people were running around, trying to hit cups with a sock on their head? What the hell was that show, anyways?

 

Without even turning back towards him, Ian gave a last offer. “Come on, you can work and sit with me, right?”

 

Though he’d already started to walk away, Luke’s jacket caught a bit on the potted plant behind the couch, giving him an excuse to stop for a second. “Well, I don’t know,” he started. It certainly sounded more appealing than being alone. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“I don’t know, is cuddling with background noise not enough?”, Ian proposed. He still couldn’t see his face, but he supposed it resembled the weird emoticon face Wallid would always, without fail, send in the group chat when someone made any sort of accidental innuendo. 

 

To be fair, that did sound like plenty of payment for his time. He could write sitting there, he was sure of it. So he nodded in agreement, even if Ian couldn’t see it. “Lemme go get my stuff.”

 

“Right now? But-” Ian hesitated strangely. “I- um… can you sit by me for a minute first? I’m, um, not feeling well…”

 

He wasn’t? Well, he was acting kind of strangely. But, it’d only be a minute more to get his stuff, then he wouldn’t have to get up again, right? “I’ll be right back, just-”

 

“Please,” Ian blurted out, still not turning around but sounding strangely desperate. “I mean… Just a second. It won’t hurt to stay with me, right?” He cleared his throat, and a bit of a more playful tone returned. “A- a little cuddling won’t kill you, I promise.”

 

Okay, Ian was starting to worry him. Without thinking, he went to sit next to Ian, reaching out a hand to put on his forehead. “Do you need to go to the nurse? You feel kinda clammy, y-”

 

Ian started to giggle. His eyes were closed, but he was grinning like a maniac. “Oh, I’m just fine!”, he assured him. 

 

That was hard to believe. 

 

“Seriously, what’s going on?”, Luke questioned, trying not to let the prick of fear running down his back show in his voice. 

 

He blinked. He couldn’t see the library anymore, just their surroundings and blackness beyond. A scream threatened to escape his lips, but before he could think, Ian grabbed his hand. 

 

“Come on, don’t worry about it!”, he exclaimed, sounding far too carefree for someone who had just been transported to some sort of strange room. “Just sit down, we can keep watching!”

 

The gameshow was still playing. A man was balancing a chair on his head and plates on the chair. It was far creepier than it should have been. 

 

“No,” he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking anymore. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking either. “I- I don’t know what’s going on, but-”

 

“Stay. I’m always so lonely here, I wanted some company,” Ian pleaded. His eyes were finally open. They were blank, looking more like television static than human eyeballs. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

 

Luke take a deep breath. He had to run. He had to get away from there. But Ian was still holding onto him, trying to drag him down. 

 

“Ian, come on, we need to get out of here!”, he shouted, but Ian shook his head. 

 

“I’ve tried,” he was assured. “There’s no way out. Just- please, stay with me? It’s so lonely when the television goes off.”

 

His eyes were filling with tears. Luke couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, but he couldn’t break his grip. 

 

“Please, we need to run, I don’t know what this place is but we need to get back to Asagao!”

 

“Asagao?” Ian repeated the word like it was unfamiliar. “It’s funny, I feel like I’ve heard of that before.”

 

Was this some sort of joke? Of course Ian knew about Asagao, they’d been talking about the essay in Shizuka’s class just a few minutes ago! “This isn’t funny, Ian, you’re scaring me!”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Ian muttered before rising to meet him. A watery smile came to his lips. “But, you won’t see that place again.”

  
Everything went black as a few notes of a half remembered song rang in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I tried to write fluff. But then I thought maybe I could make it a bit more Televoid-y, and it sort of escalated. Quickly. So yeah, I don't know what happened either.
> 
> Also, check out this super amazing art of this fic! The incredible electricmindart did it, so please look at it and give it love! http://electricmindart.tumblr.com/post/156176140089/stay-im-always-so-lonely-here-i-wanted-some


End file.
